Mr Monk and the Dishers
by Bibbibabka Ditty
Summary: When Randy and Sharona are on their honeymoon, they run into some trouble. Now its up to Monk and his helpers to solve the case, before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

Bang! Bang! Bang! Mr. Monk's eyes slowly opened to the obtrusive noise coming from down the hall. Bang! Bang! Mr. Monk! Mr. Monk! The panicked pounding on the door continued as the man made his way to answer the door. Mr. Monk glanced through the peek hole with blurry eyes before opening the door. Standing before him was a young man. Tall, about 5'9'', with soft brown hair that partly covered his fright filled brown eyes.

"Benji? What is it? Are you okay?" Monk asked as he allowed him to enter the apartment.

"Its Mom and Randy. They're in trouble." The words rushed out of his mouth as he sank into the plush, tan couch.

"What do you mean? Start from the beginning and tell me everything." Monk sat next to Benji and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The gesture was brief but Benji understood how much effort it took Monk to do even that.

He took a deep breath and begin explaining what brought him there so late at night. "Mom called me about an hour ago. She said that a man had been killed and the police thought that it was she and Randy's doing. They've been charged with first-degree murder. She told me I had to get you. You're the only one who can figure it out. Promise me you will!"

The young man, all his energy now spent, bowed his head as the tears slipped down his cheeks. Monk sat there quietly absorbing the information. Sharona and Randy? Accused of murder? Well, maybe Sharona, but Trevor was once again across the country, out of their lives for good. But who would ever really consider Randy a suspect.

"Benji," Monk said and the boy looked into the detectives eyes, "I promise you, whatever it takes, I will find out what is going on."

Benji smiled at this reassurance and let out a sigh of relief. Monk continued, "Where are they being held?"

"Well, here's the thing Mr. Monk. You know they were taking a cruise for their honeymoon. Well it happened on the boat while they were at sea. They were trying to rescue some guy, who had almost fallen overboard, but somehow he died and they think my parents had something to do with it. Right now the ship is anchored in Seattle Washington." He watched as Monks eyes grew round and quickly started talking again. "It's okay Mr. Monk! Really. You will hardly even know you're on a boat. Please! Its Mom _and _Randy. You can't let this happen."

Monk sighed and mentally agreed with the boy. Surely after all his friends had done for him he could swallow his fears and help. Then he thought about the submarine. Memories of that horrid and sea water filled adventure almost caused him to pass out, but then Benji grabbed him by the shoulders and repeated to him something that Benji's mother often said to him when it was her sister that stood accused of the same crime.

"Whatever it takes, Mr. Monk. You said whatever it takes."

"Alright, Let me call Natalie and we will work out a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Mr. Monk. It is three o'clock in the morning. Please tell its not another spider." His petite blond assistant groggily said into the phone.

"Randy and Sharona are in trouble, Natalie. Besides you said I wasn't allowed to call before 6am if it was a spider. Remember." Monk stated resentfully.

Fully awake now, she sat up in bed and hollered into the phone. "WHAT!" In the months past Natalie had been able to forge a close bond with Sharona. When Gail became sick right before the wedding Sharona had even asked her to fill in as her maid of honor and she had been friends with Randy for years. Now to hear that they were in trouble, Natalie felt a sharp squeezing in her chest, worried about newlyweds

"Sharona and Randy are in trouble. Benji is here now and just filled me in. Can you come over right away? We need to figure things out."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Her mind was working fast as she got dressed. What kind of trouble were they in? Where were they? What could she do? She slipped her socks and shoes on and ran down to her daughter Julie's room. Fully expecting her to be asleep, Natalie was shocked by the activity in the room. Julie was hopping on one foot while trying to put her shoe on the other one. That chore accomplished she grabbed up her hairbrush and swiftly ran it through her waist-lengthen chestnut hair. She turned and faced her mother. Before Natalie could say a word Julie spoke up, "I'm coming with you." With that she slipped her hair in a ponytail and slid past her mom heading down the stares. "I'll drive." She called from the living room.

Natalie stood there for a minute until she heard the front door open. Then, she raced after her 18-year-old daughter and jumped into the car as it pulled to the curb.

"How do you know what's going on?" Natalie asked Julie, still in shock by what just took place.

"Benji sent me a text message." She didn't say anything else as she continued towards Monks house, not bothering with yellow lights and going at least ten miles over the speed limit.

Natalie took this in and had the presence of mind to be thankful that Monk wasn't in the car. Now that they had arrived at Monk's, in record time, she fully expected to get some answers, but before she could even get out of the car she saw the two men come rushing out of the house and into the car. Then Julie took off.

"Mr. Monk, Julie, what's going on. Where are we going?" Then she took a double take at what had just taken place. "Mr. Monk, Your in the back seat!" Natalie exclaimed.

"We are first going to Stottlemeyer's house to plan from there. TK and Leland are already making the travel plans. We have to get to Seattle. That's where the police are holding Randy and Sharona." Monk tried to explain.

"When I talked to Benji he told me what the plan was, mom."

"Oh. But what's this about the police? What happened?"

This time it was Benji's turn to speak up. "They have been arrested and charged with first degree murder."

Natalie let out a gasp but didn't ask any more questions. The rest of the ride to the Stottlemeyers house was quiet except for Monks occasional burst of "blinker!" and "Bums! Watch out for the Bums!"

When Julie came to a sudden stop outside their friends house they all got out and hurried to the door. TK opened it and let them all in. They gathered around the table and began making their game plan.

"Okay" said Stottlemeyer, "We have a flight booked to Seattle that leaves in a few hours. I was able to speak to the detective in charge there and he said he was willing to work with us. TK and I will go to the hotel and get us all checked in. Monk, they only had three rooms left so you and Benji will be sharing. As soon as the plane lands Adrian and Natalie will go straight to headquarters and find out just what exactly is going on. Right now we don't have any details."

Three voices were immediately heard as soon as he finished.

"What about me?"

"What about me?"

"Share what?!"

"Benji, Julie, it would be best if you stayed at the hotel. At least until we know more."

"That's not fair!" they both argued at once.

"Share what?" Monk repeated with anguish in his voice. Not only did he have to get on an airplane and a boat but he also had to share a _**bathroom**_ with someone. When would it all end?

"Monk it's all they had, and it was the only hotel in Seattle that met your requirements, including doing an extra through room clean. Now we don't have much time to pack, so I suggest we do that first and then you can all argue later." He stated in his most authoritive, don't-you-dare-talk-back voice he could muster.

"Monk's already packed, so why don't you guys get what you need and then take Julie and I home to grab some things. Benji, where is your stuff."

"I have what I need in my backpack, Ms Teeger."

"How is Monk already packed?"  
"Ever since the submarine incident he insists on having bags packed in case of emergencies." Natalie explained.

Thirty minutes later everyone was packed and on the way to the airport. When they arrived Leland flashed his badge and they where allowed to go to the front of the boarding line. Monk, the last to go through security, was cringing at the touch of the security guards searching hands. Julie ran back to him and, with a wipe, held his hand until the ordeal was over.

After boarding the plane Natalie and Julie, sitting on either side of Monk, were working to keep him calm. "Its okay. You've done this before. You'll do great."

"Ha! The last time I was on one these death traps there was a murder! And don't get me started on the flight attendant!"

Monk went on like this for some time until Leland turned around, looked Monk square in the eyes, and said "Monk, Don't say another word or I will lock you in the facilities!"

The whole cabin was silent and then the passengers erupted in applause. The flight attendant then stood at the front of the plane and gave the safety instructions while Monk squirmed in his seat fighting every urge to scream and run off the plane before it was too late. Julie placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharona continued to pace around the small cell. She had spent a sleepless night, tossing and turning, wondering how she could have gotten stuck in this situation. On her honeymoon no less! Her mind then switched to her husband Randy. She new that though he was stronger then most people realized he wasn't as strong as her and was worried about how he was fairing. Finally settling down on her bed she looked up at the ceiling and begin to think back to what had taken place in the last 24 hours.

They had been taking a walk around the ships promenade. Their hands intertwined and the stars shining as if there only purpose was to light the path before them. Everyone else on board had either gone to bed or in the ballroom dancing the night away so the only sound was the waves lapping against the ship and for once everything seemed perfect in her life. They were just rounding the stern when they heard the cries for help. Assuming that one of their fellow passengers had fallen overboard in a drunken stupor they rushed to help. On arriving they found a small middle-aged man holding on to the railing.

"Help me, someone please help me!"

"Hold on!" Randy said, "We're here!"

Sharona watched as her husband reached down and ordered the man to grab his hand. Then, together, they pulled him up. What she saw next still sent a shudder down her spine. The man, know laid down on the ships deck, had a knife sticking out of his left side. Blood was pouring out of the wound and pooling around the mans body. She ripped her sweater off and pressed it to the wound. "Randy, go get the ships doctor, tell them there is a man with a knife wound. He's lost a lot of blood already and has gone into shock." Randy had only been gone about five minutes when the man began to slip in and out of consciousness. "Who did this to you?" she asked.

"Hand." He feebly whispered.

"You saw his hand? Anything else? Did you know him?"

"Scar. Hand." With these fading words he fell into the sleep that no human could awaken.

Just then the doctor and Randy arrived on the scene. The doctor bent over the body and confirmed what Sharona had already known. "He's dead."

The next thing Sharona knew they where being detained by the security on the boat. It took a little time before she realized that they suspected her. "What a minute! You think that **we** had something to do with this?!" She shouted at the officer that had been less then friendly with her. "That's ridiculous! Why would we kill him! That's stupid! We didn't even know him!"

"Sharona, honey, they don't think were responsible." Randy tried to reassure her.

"Randy, they wouldn't be asking us questions like if we 'liked him or' not if they didn't think we had something to do with it!" She shot back.

"Quiet!" The rather large officer bellowed.

The questions had gone on for a couple of hours and then they arrived in Seattle. She had been booked and processed before they had let her call Benji and sent her to a cell. She hadn't seen Randy since they left the boat. She prayed that he was okay.

In the floor above Sharona, Randy sat quietly on his bed contemplating the recent events. For once everything seemed to be going right in his life. He had a job he loved. The woman that he loved more than anything else was now married to him. He still couldn't believe that she was his. Benji and him had a great relationship and Stottlemeyer, TK, Natalie, Julie, and Monk were more than friends. They were his family. And now this. Locked in a cage, worried about Sharona. Worried about Benji. Worried about him. Lying back on the bed he thought back to those last serene moments he shared with Sharona. It had been perfect. They walked together hand-in-hand listening to the waves crashing against the boat and looking up at the stars. They were just rounding the stern when he heard the cries for help. Looking at his wife he saw that she heard it too. They rushed to the railing and looking over saw a man hanging on the railing.

"Help. Somebody help me!"

"Hold on! Were here!" He called and after he grabbed his hand he and Sharona pulled him up. He didn't see the knife until the man was laid on the ground. There was blood pouring out of the wound and pooling around the mans body. He watched as Sharona took off her sweater and pressed it against the wound. He couldn't help but be impressed at her quick mindedness.

He ran off to find the doctor but by the time they arrived the man was dead. It didn't take long for the questions to start. They were brought into the security office to give statements. He was shocked when Sharona accused one of the officers of thinking that they murdered the man. The idea was crazy! But it was true, they had been arrested and once they arrived at the Seattle dock he was separated from Sharona. He had been booked and processed.

He had wanted to call Monk, but he knew that Sharona would take care of it. Instead he called Stottlemeyer and informed him of what he knew. In the mean time he focused on the clues he had and tried to figure it out on his own. Sharona had told him about the words the man uttered. The person that struck the fatal blow had a scar on his hand. He couldn't think of anyone that fit his description. He sighed deeply in despair but then he remembered that it was only a matter of time before Monk and Stottlemeyer would arrive. He took a deep breath and relaxed, knowing it was only a matter of time before things where sorted out. Little did he know just how much trouble his family was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had finally made it! Natalie couldn't believe how long the flight seemed to take. Between Mr. Monks cries for everyone to quit breathing his air and the flight attendants "accidentally" spilling the in-flight meal on his lap she had had enough. Now they just had to get the luggage and they could be on their way. Of course, waiting for their bags seemed to take almost as long as the flight, but finally, they were able to leave the airport. On the flight it had been decided that everyone would go to the hotel to freshen up before heading to the police station. After the rooming situation was figured out, as in Benji promising not to use "Mr. Monks bathroom" unless it was an absolute emergency, they met the others in the lobby.

"Julie, honey, I think it would be best if you stayed here. We could be awhile and you wont have anything to do." Natalie more than suggested.

"But mom, they're my friends too! I want to be able to help! Besides you guys changed your mind about letting Benji come." Julie threw back.

"Sharona is his mom, and now Randy is his family too. He wants to see them."

"Yeah, but Randy's been like a big brother to me, which means that now Sharonas like my sister. You said it before. We're more than friends. We're family." Julie said with a smile knowing that this would break her mothers resolve.

"Alright, alright. I was right you should be a lawyer. But i'm warning you now, they probably wont let you in." Natalie sighed as they walked out to the street. She was still lost in thought when an orange cab came screaming down the street.

"Natalie! Look out!" everyone shouted.

She looked and saw what was coming. She dived back towards the sidewalk, but it was to late. The car clipped her leg and sent her howling in pain to the hard cement below.

"Are you okay???" her family asked. A group of well meaning passerby's stopped and began crowding her in.

"The cab just kept on going!" Stottlemeyer exclaimed with the anger he felt clearly evident in his voice.

"Ow! OH! I think it's broken!" Natalie said through her tears. She looked down at her leg again. Seeing the swollen member bleeding through her torn clothes sent a wave of nausea through her stomach.

"I already called the police and an ambulance. They should be here soon." TK said to Natalie placing an arm of comfort around her while Leland, Julie, and Benji tried to administer first aid to their hurt friend. Monk stood aside from the others, hands raised in front of his face. Someone who didn't know Monk would assume he was trying to block the grisly scene from his eyes. His friends knew, however, that he was concentrating on what had just happened. Something wasn't right. He had only been able to make out the driver for a few seconds, but he was sure he ad seen him before. If he could only remember where.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. Everyone argued who was going to ride in it with her.

"She's my mom!"

"I need her statement."

"Do you want a wipe?"

Finally it was TK who solved the problem. "Look. Leland, you and Monk have to go see the Dishers. Benji, you need to go comfort your Parents, and Julie, I know she's your mom, but Monk is going to need your help. You have more experience with …needs. I will go to the hospital with her and I will call you when we know something. You guys finish up here and then go get our friends out of jail."

"That's my wife, the voice of reason. I knew there was a reason I married you!" Leland said kissing her cheek and pushing her in the ambulance besides Natalie's stretcher.

The ambulance left and then the other four gave their statements to the police on the scene. Thankfully no one else had been injured. After explaining why they where in town, Leland asked to be kept informed of the hit and run case. The officer agreed and began to tell him what the witnesses had said so far.

"A number of people saw the cab come barreling down the street at a fast speed and actually saw the car swerve to hit the victim-"

"Wait. Your saying somebody did this on purpose?!" Monk and Leland asked together in surprise. "But nobody knows we're here. That's impossible." Leland continued.

"That's what they said. One person also said it didn't look like a usual cab. That it looked like a different car had been painted to look like one. It also said it had a California license plate on it."

"Did they get a number?"

"Only a partial. The last two letters was "L" and "E""

"This doesn't make sense. Who would want to hurt Natalie?"

"Captain," Julie interrupted, pointing to the phone, "It's the Seattle police Captain. He wants to know if you're still coming."

"Yeah. Tell him we'll be there in twenty minutes. Listen officer…."

"Trotter"

"Officer Trotter. Can I get your number so I can call you later? As they exchanged cards he heard Julie telling Monk he could stop crying because the cab driver told him he could sit in front. "Oh this is gonna be fun" he mumbled to himself as he slid in the backseat, effectively squeezing Julie between him and Benji.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the police station the group separated. Monk, Julie, and Benji went to see Sharona while the Captain went in to question Randy. Walking into the interrogation room Leland saw his little buddy's head on the table. The last few days had obviously taken its toll on the young lieutenant.

"Hey Randy! How ya holding up?"

Randy looked up and through his blurry eyes made out the shape of the captain. "I'm okay. How's Sharona. Is she okay? Where's Monk?" He had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"Sharona's fine. Monk is with her now. I needed to see you alone. Tell me everything that happened since you left California. We need to know what's going on."

"I already told you what happened. We got on the boat. The next night we where walking on the ships deck when we heard the man cry for help. We pulled him up and he had a knife sticking out of him. I ran to get the doctor while Sharona administered first aid. The next thing I know we are being accused of murder! It doesn't make since!" he finished rather dejected.

"Did you know the victim?"

"No, never seen him before in my life. Sharona didn't recognize him either."

"Randy. The police think you're the guy. They have evidence. Motive, means, and opportunity. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Captain. I swear we didn't kill the guy! You have to believe me!" With that he burst into tears. Never had he been so frustrated or confused. Sitting there quietly, reflecting on the captains' words, his mind finally registered some of what he said. "Evidence? What do you mean?

"Do you know some one named Denny Rodgers?"

"No, but its funny you bring that name up. Sharona was talking about someone she went to middle school with by that name. He was a real bully! What he said to her made my blood bo- Oh. Same guy?"

"Yeah. Same guy. There's also a videotape. I know you love Sharona and would do anything to protect her. Someone else knows it to because someone is trying to frame you. Did anything weird happen to you on your trip?"

"Uh.. Well I thought we where being followed, but when we got to the motel the car kept going so I didn't really think anything of it, Especially since it turned out to be a cab. Weirdest cab I had ever seen."

"Cab?" the Captain all but shouted, "What did it look like?"

"It was orange and white. Nothing unusual about the color, but the shape of the car was different. It looked really old. Why?"

"Natalie was hit by a cab today. Broke her leg, and shook her up. All of us really. TK's at the hospital with her now. But it was no accident. The car hit her and kept going. One of the witnesses said the cab was weird looking. Like a car that had been painted to look like a cab. It also had California plates. Did you see the driver?"

"Only that it was male. He had brown hair."

"Okay. Sit tight. I'm going to go talk to Monk." He placed a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

The next room over Monk had extracted much of the same information that the captain had, and too came to the conclusion that the Dishers were being framed. When the Captain came in the shared notes and came up with a plan.

"Benji, you stay here with your mom. We have to talk with the 'witness'."

In yet another room sat a cocky looking man with brown hair. He smiled as Adrian and Leland walked through door.

"Hello gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Vincent Cross. Remember me?" Monk asked.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Yeah. You do. You used to guard one of the men I put in prison. How much did he pay you?"

Cross sat there without saying a word. How could he have known someone would recognize him? It had been years since he had seen the man.

Monk continued, " Come on. The shows over. We can connect you with the fake cab, the doctored videotape, and the victim was able to identify the man who stabbed him. He had a scar that matches yours." Monk felt rather proud of himself. It had been a while since he was able to bluff so well.

Cross knew he was right but he didn't want to give in. If he ratted out the man who hired him he would be a dead man.

"If you tell us what's going on we can cut you a deal." The Captain continued, sweetening the pot.

"Fine. But I want protected custody. If he finds out he'll kill me. You know that."

"Okay. Start from the beginning and tell us everything." Monk said.

"He paid me $500,000 to frame the Dishers. I was also supposed to take care of your assistant, the kids, and your partner here. Oh and his wife."

"What? Why?"

"He wanted to take everything away from you. He said he wanted to live in the same prison he had to live in. There's more. But I want the deal in writing before I say anything else."

Monk, fear and frustration burning within him, jumped across the table and grabbed hold of the mans collar and shaking him yelled. " Tell me now, or so help me I will personally deliver you to the monster that hired you!"

"Okay. Okay. Just take your hands off of me. He said once you were out of town he could take care of the final piece of the puzzle. That when you returned you would be completely alone."

"Oh no. Leland we have to get home! Now!!!"

"Monk what's going on?!"

"Ambrose. Dale the Whale is going to kill Ambrose."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In less then an hour the entire group was on a private jet, loaned to them from the FBI. The plane ride was quiet. Randy and Sharona sat together holding hands and looking out the window. Leland held TK. Benji and Julie sat closely, whispering to each other. Natalie, still a little confused by what was going on hobbled over to her boss wincing at the throbbing pain in her leg.

"Mr. Monk, why don't you tell me what's happened."

"Okay. Here's what happened. Dale Beiderbeck wanted to get revenge for me putting him in jail and taking his window away. Apparently killing me wasn't good enough. He wanted to torment me. He bribed one of his former guards to frame Randy and Sharona for murder. Then he was going to kill the rest of you. And if I don't get to Ambrose in time he's going to kill him too."

"Did you call Ambrose?"

"Of course I did!!! He won't leave though. The police have his house surrounded but he refuses to come out. I have to get there in time."

"Do you know how he is going to try to kill him?"

"I think he's going to blow up the house." Monk buried his head in his hands as the tears fell from his eyes. Natalie, knowing there was nothing she could say, merely continued to sit next to Adrian and rubbed his back.

When the plane landed there was a car waiting for them. They raced off towards Ambrose' house where they where greeted by the leader of the swat team.

"We've located the bomb. It's placed under the living room floor. We haven't been able to deactivate it yet. And your brother still refuses to vacate the building."

"I have to go get him." Monk began to run towards the house but before he could take three steps the house he had grown up in exploded. Wood, glass, and other household missiles flew over there heads.

"No." Monk said in barely a whisper and sunk to the ground. "Not again, not again, not again." He repeated to himself over and over again. Natalie rushed to Adrian and hugged him. She took wipes from her purse and began wiping the soot from his face and speaking soothing words.

The fire department strived to put the fire out and to keep it from spreading to the neighbors' houses.

"Adrian? Adrian?"

Monk looked up and rubbed his eyes disbelieving what he saw.

"Adrian? I came out Adrian. I came out."

Adrian ran to his brothers' side, hugging him furiously. "How, when?"

"I came out the back door. The front door wouldn't open. I think someone nailed it shut. I had to break the back doors' window to get out."

"I am so proud of you!" The brothers stood there and held one another while everyone looked on in amazement. The sigh of relief upon seeing Ambrose walking unhurt, toward Adrian escaped everyone at the same time.

The next day Adrian went to pay a visit to Dale the Whale.

"Hello Dale. Surprised to see me?" Monk said with more joy and amusement then even he himself was expecting.

"What are you doing here?" The very very very fat man growled.

"I came to give you this." And gave Dale a piece of paper. At that Leland, Randy, Sharona, and Natalie walked in and Leland began laying the charges against him.

Monk walked to the side of Dale's bed and leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You failed again Dale. I win." Dale lunged forward, well as forward as he could, trying to reach Adrians neck.

"What is he doing?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, he's trying to kill him. He does this all the time." Sharona told Natalie.

Monk looked over and smiled at his friends and winked. Actually winked.

Dale continued to struggle against his own body fat and hate. But unable to handle the strain he collapsed against his bed breathing heavily. " I'll get you Monk."

The group of friends started to leave but then turned back when they heard someone choking. They saw their old nemesis coughing and convulsing on the bed.

"Guards! We need Medical help in here!"

**********

Three peaceful months later, Adrian was sitting on his couch. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. Dale was dead, he had solved Trudy's murder, and with Molly it was almost as if he had a piece of Trudy with him again. His life was good.

"Bang Bang" he got up from the couch and headed toward the door. Looking through the peephole a smile played across his face. He opened the door and greeted Julie. "Hi Julie!"

"Mr. Monk. I need to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch that he had just vacated.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm great actually. I just need a favor. I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle. Benji asked me to marry him."

"You want me to walk you down the isle?" Her request tugged at his heart. He had almost always felt fatherly toward her but to know she felt the same meant so much to him.

"Are you sure your ready?" Monk asked, that parental intuition kicking in.

She nodded and stated simply: "He's my Trudy"


End file.
